wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Kul Tiras
'True wealth lies within the sea' Kul Tiras was founded over a thousand years ago, on an island west of Khaz Modan. This kingdom lived on their fishing and exports of exotic goods. Their trading ships were always protected from anybody that would want to harm them by their powerful fleet. During the Second war Lord Admiral Daelin Proudmoore entered this fleet into The Alliance, to fight back the threat of the Orcish Horde. Many of these ships were lost to this war, yet also many still survived the conflict. But the loss of these ships was more than enough to cripple the fleet, a damage that has never been recovered again but the worst of all, Derek Proudmoore the son of Daelin Proudmoore, died during the war. This lose, caused the people of Kul Tirias to forever feel a burning hatred towards Orcs. The fleet was sent once again during the Third war to fight the undead Scourge, yet the boats of the fleet were defeated, the survivors retreated back to Kul Tiras. Yet, one day Jaina Proudmoore, the daughter of Daelin Proudmoore took half of the fleet and sailed to the land of the west of the great sea, Kalimdor. And if this wasn't enough a few months later Daelin Proudmoore took the rest of the ships and sailed to the west of the great sea as well. Sad news was brought back, as the people got the news of the death of Daelin Proudmoore sending the entire nation into great sorrow. But, not all hope was lost for the great Merchant-Kingdom. The last son of Daelin Proudmoore, Tandred Proudmoore took the reins of his father, taking the title of Lord Admiral of Kul Tiras. He might not fill his father's shoes, but he managed to build up the fleet again, in the best way he could. It does not match the once great fleet it once had, but it is better than nothing for the kingdom. This fleet continued to protect the merchant ships, the islands owned by Kul Tiras by Pirates, Nagas, Murlocs and any The people is happy for having a Proudmoore as a leader, but they all know that Tandred is not like the Lord Admiral his father was. Market and Economy Kul Tiras has lived from selling various goods to other nations since it was founded, from simple wood to rare minerals. Even giant spoils from the various of treasures found on the sea, with its own mysteries. Exotic goods are what many look for when a Kul Tiras ship comes to the docks and sets up a stand where they sell these items. Yes, their very economy is founded on these goods, but also very simple things, such as the rarest of silk. To very tasteful fish that nobody else but the very nation knows where comes from. And if an adventurer is lukcy, they might even get transport on one of the trade ships, for a fee. The Fleet The Corps K.T.S.O.(Kul Tiras Spec Ops) Mottos: 'Mess with the best, die like the rest.' 'The risk of many covers the risk of few.' 'All for the Lord Admiral.' Intro: Kul Tiras Spec Ops (K.T.S.O.) is a special unit in Kul Tiras. It is built up by every member that has shown to have the skills of protecting the nation of any threat. Each member has a background of being a marine or any other form of naval warfare in the name of Kul Tiras. They are used for operations with great risk that a regular marine could not do, or won't do. These missions can risk the life of the very warrior that dares to be among their ranks. Objective: To protect the security of the nation of Kul Tiras, and their Lord Admiral Tandred Proudmoore and any other Lord Admiral that might follow in his footsteps from any threat. With any means necessary. Orgin: K.T.S.O. was formed when Lord Admiral Tandred Proudmoore found out that his fleet was not as great as the fleet the kingdom once had, and the threat that might follow from this weakness. To cover this, he decided to form a special unit made up with the Lord Admiral's finest soldiers. He appointed Sergeant Tyrus Blake to this task, and promoted him to Lieutenant. Giving him the task to find these fine and brave soldiers that would want to risk everything for the kingdom. Rules: 1.Never go against any order during a mission or on duty at the base of operation. (If a soldier is not following the order that is said during a mission, the officer is allowed to execute them on the spot, for the threat of compromising the mission. But this is for extreme situations only!) 2.Nobody is left behind, unless stated otherwise by a commanding officer of K.T.S.O. 3.If a K.T.S.O. Personnel is taken as a prisoner, K.T.S.O. has the right to execute the prisoner in case of the risk of compromising the mission or if any classified information might be given. (At extreme situations only. And with a bow, not a rifle! And by the approval of a commanding officer) 4.Always wear leather, plate is too heavy for missions and will most of the time make sounds. Only wear plate at the base or at a situation where it is needed to wear like a ceremony. 'Rank System:' K.T.S.O. uses both rank systems in Kul Tiras. The unit is after all made up by the best of each side of the two forces, since even they could need captains to control ships. Or a strong marine, with leadership potential and that follow orders by the letter. Rank Chart Here is the rank chart, made by Macif with the help of suggestions from Araak.(Note that some Symbols has been found from the web and just re colored.) Category:Guilds